Current events
This thing is WAY too difficult to figure out Corsos Nonsens. Just use HTML coding. And make sure to link to your new page - that creates the target automatically (just found out ;) ) - Jag Aye... what Jag said. We're going for simple, and straight-forward right now. Once we get things pieced together, I'll shoot for a more professional look. -Cadden Simple? Guess you could call my additions simple :P I was referring to the main page and the primary indexes, mostly. ;) Believe me... Cadden's bio is anything but simple. :P I'm coming into this with no idea how to edit in Wiki, but I've found the best way to learn is to steal the code from someone else. Check out how Cadden or Jag have set their stuff up and modify it for yours. Pretty easy once you know what you're doing. I'm learning fast. :P -Halomek Current Events (as of January 29th, 2007) I am currently reorganizing the categories, so if your page categories look like they have changed, they probably have ;) --Jagtai 12:53, 29 January 2007 (UTC) *The following categories are done: *Characters *Governments *Organizations *Planets *Category:Locations *Category:Species *Category:Weapons *Category:Technology *Category:Vehicles *Category:Starships *Category:Notable Ships *Category:Battles **The following categories are being worked on by me: *Category:The Force --Jagtai 11:15, 31 January 2007 (UTC) *Took care of battles. That still leaves The Force for you, Jag. ;) --Halomek 01:13, 4 May 2007 (UTC) Lapsarian Sector Would you mind if we made a Category for all things Lapsarian? I thought we could make a single category for every board apart from the MBT, so we have something for everything. Would you mind that? --Jagtai 13:08, 11 February 2007 (UTC) *So long as it doesn't grow to be too complicated, I'm fine by it. I've been wanting to make this an SW:E project, and not just MBT-specific, anyway. --Cadden Blackthorne 07:17, 12 February 2007 (UTC) **I plan to include all things Lapsarian into a single category, divided in subcategories. Naturally, it won't be as complicated as the MBT categories ;) Oh, and thanks :D --Jagtai 07:49, 12 February 2007 (UTC) Major Additions (ALL READ!) In the upcoming several weeks, I'll be adding several new additions to our Wikia. In following Wookieepedia's character infobox template, I will be adding affiliation templates as per each organization's map color. (Doesn't matter if Imps are "supposed" to be green or not.) When completed, it will look much cleaner, and will be much easier for people to make character infoboxes with. For non-MBT related material, it will remain as the standard template. In other words, if you've got a Lapsarian character or other information, or a World of Heroes article, you will use the standard template. If you have a Jedi Knight affiliated with the New Jedi Order, you will use a Jedi character infobox template. I'll put up an update in this segment when I get more developed. --Cadden Blackthorne 19:12, 14 March 2007 (UTC) *I got tired of waiting so I took a crack at it. :p It's mostly done, but it could use some fine-tuning still. Give it a look and see if you can't polish it up (see the template's talk page). --Halomek 08:19, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Forum bugged? Am I the only one that's getting redirected to a furniture web sight when trying to get to the forums? It wasn't doing it this morning. Now this crap. Does it no matter which path I take to get to Exodus. Coal 8/30/07 4:10 pm * The site is: http://www.sw-e.com/forum. However, I'm also getting a 404, which could mean a lot of things. The person to talk to would be Neuge, but I don't have any contact info for him outside the board. --Halomek 21:17, 30 August 2007 (UTC) **I mentioned it to him on MSN, but I haven't gotten a reply. So he should at least know about it (if he didn't already). I'll edit here again if/when I get more information. --Archangel 22:42, 30 August 2007 (UTC) *I mentioned here my news on this. I've refrained from mentioning it here, due to the fact I have no clue how long it will be down, since I don't have access to MSN right now. (It supposedly provides a security hole in our network here at work.) Anyway, since the main addy redirects to said Web site, it's safe to say the forums were hacked. I know it isn't something Neuge or Goober did, 'cause it isn't April 1. :P --Cadden Blackthorne 22:45, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Down Again Exodus seems to be having database problems again... Anyone know why? --Halomek 22:51, 5 December 2007 (UTC) *No clue. I've been busy all day, so I've hardly even looked. --Cadden Blackthorne 00:55, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Updates We're almost completely done updating the site with the infoboxes! The only two big categories left to be done are starships and weapons. --Halomek 20:52, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Past-Tense or Present-Tense? I think we need to decide which tense to write articles in (ignoring obvious past-tense things like history, deceased characters, and the like). I'm aware that Wookieepedia writes theirs in past-tense, but I think our wiki is more akin to Wikipedia, which uses present-tense. Wookieepedia needs to worry about the entire spectrum of the Star Wars galaxy, so it makes more sense for them to write everything in past-tense seeing as they have no set "present day" Star Wars galaxy to ground anything in. Our board is more of a "present day" situation, so it doesn't make sense for us to refer to most things in past-tense. For example, the Empire isn't something that happened, it's something that is happening. We go year-by-year. Thoughts? My vote is obviously for present-tense. --Halomek 23:38, 8 April 2008 (UTC) *I've been using past tense simply because of the fact that, while we are writing about what is happening now, the timeline dictates that it still happened a long time ago. :P That's mostly the only reason why, as I used to write my articles as predominately present-tense when it mattered. But then not only did that little ditty come to realization, but I was getting sick and tired of transferring stuff that's present-tense to past-tense when it became "appropriate". :P --Cadden Blackthorne 23:50, 8 April 2008 (UTC) **You're right, technically it happened "a long time ago", but that "long time ago" is the here and now for us. Nothing happens past the MBT since none of us has any idea what things will be like years down the road in the Exodus galaxy. It's the nature of a collaborative board. --Halomek 00:05, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ***Yeah, I know what you're saying. Just being the Devil's Advocate is all. :P I honestly, don't care, though I'd prefer to make it past tense for the single reason of simplicity in dealing with updates to articles. --Cadden Blackthorne 00:07, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ****Stop killing all your people and it won't be a problem. ;P Anyway, since we're kind of at an impasse, I'll wait to hear from some other people. --Halomek 00:20, 9 April 2008 (UTC) *****Hey, I'' didn't kill Faarel, ''you did. :P Besides, death isn't the only cause for past-tense usage. And, now that I think about it... technically, if we post it, doesn't it automatically shift to past-tense? Just a point of curiosity, and maybe food for thought. --Cadden Blackthorne 00:29, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ******I'd prefer keeping past-tense. That way, we won't have edit the articles when the events described is in the past, plus what happened a second ago is in the past, so... Besides, it looks and reads better than present-tense --Jagtai 05:28, 9 April 2008 (UTC) *******Some things always stay current - like the jobs of the military units for example. It makes no sense to put those in past tense unless they've been disbanded. Anyway, I'd like to hear from some other people about this too. --Halomek 03:25, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Ship Stats I was wondering, does anyone agree that we should work to rehash our ship stats to better match canon? A good example would be our Imperial-class Star Destroyer Mark I, versus Wookieepedia's stats. Noticeably, we have the speed marked at a mere 11 MGLT, whereas Wookieepedia reports 60 MGLT. (Han Solo comes to mind: I've outrun Imperial starships, not the local bulk-cruisers, mind you. I'm talking about the big Corellian ships now. Interestingly enough, while they were running the Tatooine blockade, the ISDs were gaining on the Falcon....) They also list a little more armament than we do. Their officer count is higher and enlistment count lower. Otherwise, I don't see any other discrepencies. I know we're supposedly following the video games' stats... but may I interject my opinion really quick here and state that those stats are a joke? In XWA, a squadron of X-Wings can take on an ISD.... So, please, voice your opinion. --Cadden Blackthorne 14:49, 10 April 2008 (UTC) *That would require a major overhaul of all ship stats we have on the wiki. We're not even done bringing the existing articles up to conformity standards. :p You'll also notice if you go through Wookieepedia's ships that their stats are all over the board (due in part to so many differing sources). Although basing them on XWA might make some of our ships technically inaccurate according to newer sources, it's the system we've gone by for years now and it keeps things consistent. --Halomek 03:25, 11 April 2008 (UTC) *I agree with Halomek. --Jagtai 06:58, 11 April 2008 (UTC) **Well, I can see where updating the stats (err... MGLT? ;)) would be a small-time hassle, but it still annoys me to no end that we're supposedly basing ourselves on canon, but then have some pretty bogus stats on our ships for such a claim to be held firm. I mean, looking at the ISD alone, it would seem that we would just have to update the speed on several ships. It's not like we're looking at a total overhaul of all our ship stats. --Cadden Blackthorne 14:15, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Website Down Has anyone talked to Neuge or otherwise know what's going on with the main website? Neither http://www.sw-e.com and http://www.starwarsexodus.com work. Any news? --Archangel 19:26, 19 July 2008 (UTC) *I've been wondering myself. --Halomek 20:23, 19 July 2008 (UTC) **Xan says it's been down since last night. I IMed Neuge to see if he's around, but no response as of this post. --Cadden Blackthorne 22:44, 19 July 2008 (UTC) **Wow, you never know how much you depend on something until it's not there anymore and then you go nuts. =P --Pryde2000 23:50, 19 July 2008 (UTC) **'Eh, you were already nuts, but yeah I agree. Wonder what the situation is... Nuege is still incognito so far. anyone have info for getting ahold of Goober? Xanamiar Knight 14:29, 20 July 2008 **Nope. I think only Neuge knows that :( --Jagtai 05:25, 21 July 2008 (UTC) **LOL! I was getting tired of waiting for the site so I decided to hop on over here and ask you guys. Guess that won't do me any good. :p --Cazzik 05:50, 21 July 2008 (UTC) ***And here I thought being without internet in my apartment was bad. The site was down just before I lost internet access in my place. I have to use school computers now.--Mir 16:48, 21 July 2008 (UTC) **Wow!... Cazzik was going to post something... :) Xanamiar ***Hell yes I was! I was ready with both the Hulk and the Avengers posts. :( Someone fix the site. Pretty pretty please. --Cazzik 19:35, 21 July 2008 (UTC) ****Speaking of an Avengers post, so long as I can keep said inspiration around by the time the site comes back up, I have a good intro post for Wolvie brewing. So... y'know... if the site's up and I don't post on Avengers within a day or two... blame Neuge or Goober. :P --Cadden Blackthorne 19:39, 21 July 2008 (UTC) *****I actually had another Hulk post to flesh out more of Holly's background. Actually, I have posts for damn near every thread I'm in. Oh and don't give me 48 hours to do nothing but think about what Arch called the MOS. That's Mir Overarching Storyline for y'all. --Mir 19:43, 21 July 2008 (UTC) ******As much as I want to see the board back up, the plus side seems to be that people are more active with the wiki. :P --Halomek 20:25, 21 July 2008 (UTC) *******I think its just me, but I might be wrong. I'm just going through any articles that belong to me in the Pages Needing Attention and....giving them attention. --Mir 20:28, 21 July 2008 (UTC) ********That's pretty much all I've been doing. And some, while they require attention, I don't have any info on hand at the moment or haven't gotten to assembling any info for them yet. As much as I like seeing more Wikifying, I hate to say it... whatever it is, it's temporary. --Cadden Blackthorne 20:51, 21 July 2008 (UTC) *********Hey, I'm always doing something or other on the wiki for my articles. This just gives me a chance to get to articles that may have taken a loss here and there.--Mir 20:56, 21 July 2008 (UTC) **Poor Jessica, her life hangs in the balance right now while a psychotic madman is threatening to kill her master... ;) --Pryde2000 17:01, July 21 2008 (UTC) ***Hey, I resent that! Cadden is not psychotic! :P --Cadden Blackthorne 00:45, 22 July 2008 (UTC) ***Nah, Cadden isn't pyschotic, he's just mildly misunderstood... Xanamiar 23:17 21 July 2008 (Central time) *Aaaaand it's back up. Yay! Three cheers for Neuge & Co.! --Archangel 05:35, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Website Down... AGAIN? August 1st Okay, so has the website crashed again? ... or is it just me? Xanamiar 12:04 CST, 1 August 2008 *It's not just you--Mir 17:21, 1 August 2008 (UTC) *I can't connect to it, either. =( --Pryde2000 17:22, 1 August 2008 (UTC) *Wiki is going to get some activity--Mir 17:27, 1 August 2008 (UTC) *Look on the bright side. The error message is different! --Archangel 17:52, 1 August 2008 (UTC) **It's sad that, whenever the web site goes down, the entire community goes into panic. Like Judgement Day has arrived or somesuch thing. --Cadden Blackthorne 18:07, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ***We all have our little addictions. And our big ones, too, but judging by post counts these last few years, I'm going to go with this being a little one. --Archangel 18:08, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ****Dunno. My only concern is that, if the site continues to be down, I won't be able to get stuff out of the way that needs to be out of the way 'fore I'm gone for a while. But that's just to keep the gears moving. --Cadden Blackthorne 18:20, 1 August 2008 (UTC) *****I wouldn't really say I'm in a panic--yet, but I look at it sorta like this. The thing that excites me most about the forums is seeing where the next story takes my characters. To me it's like reading a really good book that you just can't put down 'cause you want to see what happens next and when the forums are down it's kinda like someone took that book away from you then beat you with it... Jerks. >< --Pryde2000 08:43, 2 August 2008 (UTC) And Nuege isn't even on Messenger :( ... should have gotten Goobers info while it was still up. I find it funny that when it goes down is when everyone who isn't around usually, finds time to post, but then can't. And after it goes up, they don't.... Xanamiar 13:33, August 1st, 2008. *It's not me. I didn't use my Asian hackers or anything to take down the site. I didn't contact the Triad and yakuza to kidnap Goober and Neuge. It's not me. So you can stop asking, Arch. --Balsa 01:19, 2 August 2008 (UTC) **I'm just engaging in a thorough investigation. If someone else suspicious were on, I'd ask them. --Archangel 02:20, 2 August 2008 (UTC) **Pryde, you got AIM or something? Cause I need to run something by you concernin Ok'rimos. Just wanted to get it out of the way because of the post I'm working on. My AIM is shademirrodin. MSN is shademuirmirrodin@hotmail.com. And apologies about using this place to do this. I would send a pm....but you know. --Mir 17:11, 2 August 2008 (UTC) ***Well, thanks to somebody, I won't name any names or anything (you know who you are, Balsa), I now have AIM again and it has once again returned to taking over my computer. Oh, and my AIM info is CrimsonKitana... And yes, that is a misspelling I'm ashamed to admit. It should have been Katana, but I was young and stupid... --Pryde2000 18:30, 2 August 2008 (UTC) ***Now you're old and wise? :P --Mir 18:55, 2 August 2008 (UTC) *Yay, it's back up! Again! --Archangel 21:13, 2 August 2008 (UTC)